Oh sunflower
by maravelous
Summary: Oneshot;AU; Dig deeper, climb higher, be freer. Live, laugh, love. — ShinoTen ; Contest Entry


Oh** sunflower**

they met at an airport. it wasn't love at first sight, but it was something.

she stepped on his foot while waiting in line, said "i'm sorry", and started a wordy conversation.

which was odd because he usually didn't talk much.

_she said:_ "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I really don't know what's gotten into me this morning. I'm usually not so clumsy."

"Uh huh."

"I'm probably tired."

"Probably."

"I mean, I dropped my coffee, and then I dropped my bagel, and now I stepped on your foot, and…Damn, where's my ticket…?"

"It's on your shoe."

"What? Oh! How did that happen?"

"You dropped it when you were demonstrating what it looked like when you were dropping things."

"Ah…Well, now you understand! I've just been dropping things all over the place today! And bumping into people, and stepping on feet…I'm awful. Simply awful."

"You're just tired."

"Yes, yes…But really, that's just an excuse, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"I mean, people use that thing all the time. 'I'm so _tired_ today, I'm so _out of it_'! It gets sickening, doesn't it?"

"I suppose."

"…Yeah."

"…Did you…get enough sleep last night?"

"I guess so. I mean, I got a couple hours. But I woke up early this morning."

"Are you not used to getting up early?"

"Not at all. I'm a late sleeper."

"Then that's probably what got to you."

"Yes."

they were from the same town and didn't know it 'till she took the liberty of examining his luggage.

it was sweet, because he smiled and said "what a coincidence."

but it was odd because he usually didn't smile much.

_she said:_ "You're from Oakland Township?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's on your carry-on!"

"…Why were you looking—?"

"—I'm from Oakland Township too!"

"…You are, are you…?"

"Yes! Huh, that's very interesting…!"

"I suppose so."

"Kinda…creepy…"

"This is a small state, the odds of two people from the same town meeting in the closest airport is very likely."

"Well I'm just saying…"

"I know you were."

"I know you know."

"…Yeah…Sorry…"

"Oh it's okay. No, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"…I don't know…"

"I don't either."

"Can we start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like this: Wow, you're from the same town as me!"

"Okay: What a coincidence."

"Yes."

it wasn't a big surprise that they sat next to each other. they got along well. both of them liked flying, and movement.

they watched the clouds and wondered with each other what it would feel like to brush one with a hand.

this was odd, because he knew something like that wasn't possible, but he liked the idea anyways.

_she said:_ "Thanks for lending me the window seat."

"You're welcome."

"But you keep looking over here."

"…I…That's, um—"

"—Hey, if you wanted to look out the window, you could have told me that you wanted to keep the seat."

"…Oh, um…"

"It's okay, I'll move out of the way so you can look too!"

"…Um…That's…Okay, thanks…"

"Sure."

"…Do you like looking out the window?"

"I love it. I mean, it's better than looking at a wall or something."

"Would you look at the wall if it was painted?"

"I don't like art even, if that's what you mean."

"Me neither."

"I think it's boring."

"…I don't. I'm just not interested in art. I…like things that move...I like to feel things…"

"Me too! Like…Heh, wow…look at those clouds…"

"Pretty big…"

"I wonder what it would feel like to touch one…"

"…Lightweight, I bet."

"Yes."

"And…soft…"

"Yes."

when they landed they expected to see each other soon, and they didn't know why because they never told each other where they were going.

it was odd that they talked about everything but travel while traveling. it was mostly everything about each other.

_she said:_ "Not a bad landing, huh?"

"Not at all."

"He was a pretty good pilot. Better than the last one I had."

"Was he?"

"Yeah. The last one, I thought he was drunk. I thought I was gonna die!"

"In all seriousness, that's a little overdramatic."

"Ah, but I wasn't being serious, was I?"

"I see your point."

"This airport is cold."

"You're cold? Do you want this?"

"Y-Your jacket? No, I couldn't possibly—!"

"—You can give it back later."

"…I…I suppose I can…"

"…This is where I have to leave…"

"…Oh…Okay, bye."

"…Bye."

"…Eh, wait."

"Hm?"

"Just…saying goodbye like this…"

"…Do you not want to…?"

"N…No, it's just weird isn't it…?"

"It's very odd."

"Yes."

they saw each other next at a small coffee shop back in their town.

she decided to schedule a date for them later, so she could return his jacket.

they were casual, but eager, which was odd because he was very used to such things.

_she said: _"So how long has it been, Shino?"

"Since we've been here, talking? About an hour. You're really a very distracting person."

"No, how long has it _been_?"

"...I don't follow you."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes, even though I have no inkling of what 'it' is."

"How long has it been since we've seen each other last...or, actually, since we've met?"

"...Oh."

"Yes...?"

"I...Don't know..."

"Shino, have you misplaced your brain with that of a goldfish?"

"...TenTen, yet again, your metaphors elude me."

"The memory of a goldfish is very small."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"...Two weeks..."

"...Say what?"

"Two weeks, and three days..."

"...Eh...?"

"Two weeks, and three days, since we've last seen each other, TenTen."

"...Oh..."

"Am I correct...?"

"I...I think there's more than that..."

"...Ah...Then, five hours?"

"Yes."

their date was the following friday.

they'd agreed it was best to enjoy a day with things they shared in common, so he simply took her to a park.

he bought her lunch that they could eat while walking through the thick grass, beetles scattering into the summer air as they went.

this was odd, as it almost seemed as if the beetles were clearing a path, just for them.

_she said: _"So I knew you were an Entomologist, but you really do like bugs, don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look at the beetles around you like I would look at a bunny."

"You're saying that I have affection for bugs?"

"No. I'm just saying I kind of...admire how you can be so interested in something so small..."

"...That's admirable to you...?"

"...Yes. Because I'm the complete opposite."

"How do you mean?"

"I like the big things. I like looking at the sky, I like looking at the universe as a whole instead of just the Earth."

"Definitely the opposite of me."

"That's not...bad, though. Right?"

"Not at all. They say opposites attract."

"Y...Yes."

"...Are you blushing?"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry...You're just a funny person."

"...What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing bad. You're just...not like other women."

"Explain."

"You're not afraid of bugs, for one thing."

"Is that...good...? I mean, I always think I come off too strong..."

"It _is_ good. It's better than being timid."

"Do you think of yourself as timid?"

"Sometimes."

"That's not you at all. You're...You're sweet..."

"...Sweet...?"

"Yes."

the agreed to continue seeing each other.

both were content with the other as their lover. the feel of their body, the sound of their voice.

and even as much as they talked with each other, there were things they never said. on their sixth date, they learned this.

it was odd that such small secrets could keep them together.

_she said:_ "Those are some _enormous _sunflowers!"

"Must have taken a long time to grow."

"Yu huh!"

"I didn't know you liked sunflowers that much."

"What do you mean when you say 'that much'?"

"It's just...the way you look at them..."

"...Yes, I like them."

"You almost look sad..."

"...I don't know...When I was little, I used to stand by them in the summer, and think about how they were taller than me."

"You hated being short...?"

"Hey, don't laugh, mister smarty-pants. I just didn't like the fact that something without a voice was better than me."

"Ah. So you haven't grown up at all."

"...Whatadaya mean?"

"You still look up at the sky, and think you could be so much better. You say that all the time."

"Well what would_ you_ know? You only look at bugs on the ground, _Shino_."

"Because I'm interested in something, _TenTen_."

"Why are you laughing again?"

"Because you're cute."

"I love you."

"...What...?"

"S...Sorry, I—"

"No, wait...Um, why don't you come over again tonight?"

"That's...okay, I'm tired, and—"

"—I love you, TenTen."

"...I love you too."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

their relationship was a beautiful one.

which was odd, because to them, it was too beautiful.

and they knew that all beautiful things come to an end.

_she said: _"What do you want from me, Shino?"

"TenTen, it's your birthday, can you stop working for just one second?"

"I already told you, I'll have time to relax later."

"That'll be at midnight, and all you'll want to do is sleep. Take a break for me. Please?"

"What's with you? Usually you're all business, and today you're asking me to take a break?"

"I think you deserve one."

"_I_ think I should go back to work now."

"TenTen, wait. For goodness sake. I still don't understand you. I still don't understand what you're looking for."

"What is it _now_? I opened your present, and I told you I love it, is that not good enough?"

"I was just expecting us to spend a little time together. Is that too much to ask?"

"Shino, we'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"What about _today_? _Today_ is your birthday, not tomorrow."

"How does it make a difference?"

"It does to me. I figured that would matter to you."

"...Shino, I just—"

"—You shouldn't hesitate, TenTen, just say what you think and tell me."

"Don't interrupt me on my birthday."

"I thought your birthday didn't matter to you."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Get used to it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then leave."

"Fine!"

"...So this is it, then? This is goodbye?"

"Yes."

when they saw each other next, they were in the park again.

the sunflowers were blooming along the white picket fence.

the beetles seemed to lead them to each other once more.

a path among the grass, waving in the summer sun.

they knew that all beautiful things die, like sunflowers and beetles.

no matter how small. no matter how big. no matter how odd.

and better things are born from them.

_she said: _"...Hi."

"...Hi."

"Uh, how are you?"

"...Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"...The sunflowers look good..."

"...Mhm..."

"...Pretty big..."

"...Yes..."

"The clouds are big too today, huh?"

"I suppose."

"...Yeah..."

"...Well, I'd better be going."

"Shino...Wait..."

"Hm?"

"I...I've been thinking, and..."

"...And...?"

"I never wanted to say goodbye like that."

"Did you even want to say goodbye?"

"N...No! That's just it, I didn't! And even though you're the kind of person who lives in a small world, and I live in a bigger world..."

"...Yes...?"

"How can I learn to love what I can't comprehend if I...can't even learn to love you...?"

"...TenTen..."

"I love you, Shino."

"...Jeez..."

"...Wh...What are you saying '_jeez_' for?"

"...I've been carrying this around for a long time."

"...Carrying what around...?"

"And I've been thinking about it for even longer."

"...I-Is that a...ring...?"

"TenTen..."

"...Sh-Shino...?"

"Will you marry me?"

her answer came as no surprise.

—

i live you i laugh you i **love **you

_the end_


End file.
